unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Best Dog
|details = It's from a merchant in Sakai. You helped them search for a dog that is easy to keep before, right? They really liked the way you did it. And, a similar request came in and they insist that you take it. Be sure to do the job well! |step1 = /The Crest of Hollyhock/Sakai/Merchant at Tavern/ Thanks! I knew you'd take this on! This time, a certain noble gentleman in Edo wants someone to find him the best hunting dog possible. There is no room for failure... although, this would be the perfect opportunity to succeed as a merchant! |step2 = /The World's Best Dog/Sakai/Merchant/ Listen, to make this client happy, it can't just be any hunting dog, but it has to be the world's best hunting dog. I'm sure you can find it! First things first, start gathering up some information in this tavern! |step3 = /Rumours/Sakai/Tavern Keeper/ The world's best hunting dog? That's a bit of a difficult story... Oh, I know. I think that seafarer over there was talking about something like that before. Why don't you try asking him? |step4 = /Gracefulness/Sakai/Seafarer at Tavern/ Glad you brought it up! This happened when I was in the Middle East for a trade. A local merchant there was with this dog, and there was something graceful. So I just couldn't stop staring at it until I realized a crook had taken my wallet and ran off! |step5 = /Agility/Sakai/Seafarer/ I absolutely became too panicky to do anything. Though, this trade merchant remained calm and commanded his dog to get the thief. What do you think happened then? That dog dashed towards the thief and caught him in an instant! |step6 = /Toughness/Sakai/Seafarer/ It was incredible. I've never seen such a fast dog! Later on, I heard that the dog was not only fast in speed, but also had the energy to venture through a desert. Doesn't it sound like an amazing dog? It was in Alexandria where I saw it. You got to go there once! |step7 = /Admiration/Alexandria/Nanban Trade Merchant near Company Administration Office/ The world's best hunting dog? I imagine it must be this city's traditional dog breed. They have slender, gorgeous limbs, and a speed that no one could ever catch up with as well as the energy to go past deserts. But, that's not all... |step8 = /The Dog with a History/Alexandria/Nanban Trade Merchant/ This breed has been kept by humans for long enough to be seen on a mural in the ruins of an ancient civilization known as Tepe Gawra. Perhaps it could be the world's oldest dog breed. |step9 = /A Walk/Alexandria/Nanban Trade Merchant/ My dog? My daughter is taking it for a walk. If you'd like to see it, they should be around the mosque of this city. I can assure you that the dog is the best of the best. |stepfinal = Conclusion/Alexandria/near Mosque/ Having the most ideal traits as a hunting dog, and the fact that it could be the world's oldest dog breed, the Alexandria's traditional dog breed seems the best choice as the world's best hunting dog. Go see the dog in person, and make a final decision. |discoXP = 1010 |cardXP = 505 |reportXP = 570 |reportfame = 230 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit/2 |notes = |preQ1 = quest/An Errand From Da Vinci/Recognition/8/Archaeology/10/Arabic/1/Tepe Gawra |preQ2 = quest/A Pet Dog that is Easy to Raise/Ecological Research/5/Biology/7/Japanese/1/Chin Dog |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Alexandria |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}